How To Make A Lilywitch
by rubyredlipstick
Summary: It's Lily and James' seventh year at Hogwarts. Will unexpected twists [tricks played by no other than the marauders of course] bring them together or make them hate eachother?rated M for upcoming chapters
1. Letters, Train Rides, and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, my sense of humor, and my prankster mind. Don't sue.**

**Authors Note: It starts at the beginning of seventh year, any ideas, let me know.**

Lily woke up to her mother beaming from the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of bed.

"LILY! LILY!" her mother was shouting. When Lily finally got downstairs, she realized what was going on. Her owl, Flip Flop, had come to deliver some kind of note to her, but hadn't found a way out of the house and was flying around like a crazy maniac.

"Mum, chill it's Flip Flop, he just can't find a way out to get more mail for me, sheesh." She said laughing.She opened a window and the bird flew out happily. Next, her attention went to the letter that was now under the kitchen table from her mother trying to hit Flip Flop with a broom. She bent over, picked it up, and held it in her hand a moment. _What could this be?_ She thought. Her mother rushed over to her.

"Well **open **it already!" Her mother, a muggle, didn't know what this could possibly be either. So Lily opened the envelope slowly. Inside was a letter that read:

_Dear Ms. Lily Evans,_

_ It is my honor to send this letter to you, telling you that you have been made head girl for your seventh year at Hogwarts. You will find out who head boy is when you get on the train in the Heads compartment._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lily couldn't believe it! Head Girl! She had never been happier! It was also not much of a surprise to her. She had been the best prefect, and had the best grades in her class. Dumbledore had told her himself. Anyway, she was beaming! Her mother had no idea what was going on, but by Lily's expression it was a good thing. She looked at her watch, 9:15. The Hogwarts express left promptly at 11. She was already packed and everything, but she had to get ready. She went upstairs and looked through her wardrobe.

_What to wear, what to wear. Hmmm this might work. _ She pulled out a pink tank top she had gotten for her birthday, and a denim mini skirt. _Perfect! _She thought. _Now for what shoes to wear. _She stood looking at the shoes she hadn't packed for Hogwarts, and found a pair of white flip flops with rhinestones on them. She slid them on and went to fix her hair. Her bright red hair, and her emerald green eyes, was what made Lily Evans, Lily Evans. It matched her personality perfectly. Once she was finished doing her hair and make up, she found her sister Petunia.

"How do I look?" she asked. Petunia just scoffed and went to go find her cat that she regularly lost. Lily rolled her eyes and went to find her father. She asked him the same question.

"Oh wow! You look gorgeous dear! Have a terrific year, I wish I could go to the train station with you, but the office needs me for a meeting. Love you!" and with that, he gave her a hug and kiss and he was out the door. It had always been that way with her father really. The office needed him for this; the office needed him for that. She didn't mind it, considering she wasn't home 9 months out of 12. It was now 10:15 and Lily's mother asked if she was ready to go.

"Yes mum" she replied, pulling her trunk behind her. When they finally got to platform 9 ¾ Lily told her mother goodbye, and she ran through the brick wall to the other side.

Within the next 30 seconds, Lily's 3 friends Flora, Amelia and Caitlyn came running up to her. They decided to get on the train and find a compartment before starting their conversations that always seemed to go on forever. Lily agreed but told them that she would soon have to move to the Head's compartment and find out who the Head boy was. Her friends were so excited for her. They all knew who they head boy was, from Caitlyn, who was good friends with him and they had talked over the summer. He had told her that the letter had said that he would find out who the head girl was on the train, but he wanted to know sooner, so he asked her. But she refused to tell him.

"I know who the Head Boy is!" Caitlyn exclaimed when Lily announced that she was Head Girl.

"Who? It better not be that scandalizing James Potter, I swear I will ring Dumbledore's neck if it's him." Lily said, sounding very serious.

"I'm not telling who it is!" Caitlyn replied.

"Can you tell meeee?" Flora asked excitedly. Caitlyn whispered his name into Flora's ear, and immediately started laughing. "Well this will be an interesting year won't it?" she giggled. Lily still looked confused but shook it off. They continued talking and a little while later Lily looked at her watch.

"I better be off to the Head's compartment" she said, and told her friends that she would see them at school. She brought a book with her; figuring whoever the Head Boy was wouldn't be there when she was. And she was right. She sat down and began to read. A few minutes a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey Evans" the voice said, and sat down across from her. Lily was stunned. _No, no, no, this can't be who I think it is. _She thought, but of course it was.

"What are you doing here Potter? You're not Head Boy are you?" She questioned.

"Oh, no, he's coming, but I just wanted to talk to you." James said casually.

"If you're here to ask me out again Potter, I'm going to strangle you!" She said this and put her book down next to her.

"Errrm…I'd best be going, I think the Head Boy is coming." He rushed out the Head's compartment and went back to his own with his friends. A few minutes another person stopped at the Head compartment.

"And what do _you _want, Sirius? I'm not in the mood for marauderishness right now, James was already here." She looked up from her book.

"Oh, James sent me, he wanted me to ask you something…oh what was it…OH! Right he wants you to go out –"

"GET OUT! AND TELL HIM NO!" She pushed Sirius out of the compartment and dragged him by his ear back to the compartment with the marauders. "I think he belongs to you" she said, and shoved him in.

"That really hurt by the way" Sirius said, referring to his ear.

"Well if James wasn't such a prat I wouldn't have had to do that!" She put an escape piece of hair back behind her ear and walked off. She went to her friend's compartment to tell them what had just happened.

"Prats" they all said.

She started walking back to the Head's compartment and looked in at the marauders compartment just to make sure none of them was trying to annoy her again. She noticed that Remus was missing. She poked her head in.

"UGH! Where's Remus? Is he going to try and get me to go out with the big fat prat to my left?" She gestured to James.

"He just went to the Head's box, said something about having to pass out things to prefects or something" Sirius responded. James was glaring at her, and somehow Sirius had gotten an ice pack for his ear. _Oh my God, it couldn't have hurt that bad, I wasn't even pulling that hard! … Prat. _Lily thought. She was so caught up in thinking; she didn't realize what Sirius had just said.

"HE'S WHERE?" Lily beamed. She ran to the Head's compartment and looked in, and sure enough, Remus was sitting across from where Lily was earlier, and looking at the book that she had left there. He figured out who Head Girl was by pure thinking, and a few inventions from Zonko's to make him hear better of course.

"'ello Miss Evans" he said smiling. Lily smiled back.

"Head Boy eh?" she asked shyly. (You see, Remus and Lily had dated the previous year, but he broke up with her for some girl named Alison. Lily thought she still had feelings for Remus, but was soon to find out she was wrong)

"Uh, yeah, Head Girl?" She nodded. _Why did Dumbledore do this? Didn't he know this would be awkward! _She thought. (Lily thinks a lot…haven't you noticed?)

"Er, should we pass out the schedules to the Prefects?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" Remus replied, and opened the door of the compartment for Lily to walk out. After passing out schedules and changing into their robes, they just started chatting.

"So this will be an interesting year won't it?" Remus asked.

"Yeah" Lily replied, still a little shy around him. _Gawd, stop liking him, he broke up with you for ALLI! Of all people that was the worst. Stop being a lovesick puppy. _She told herself.

"You know James really likes you Lily" He smiled and looked at her.

"I know…" she looked down "it's quite annoying actually. He's been trying to get me to go out with him since basically 1st year. I don't know… he's just…" she trailed off.

"You like him too?"

"OF COURSE NOT! THAT IDIOTIC PRAT!" she was getting a little defensive.

"Ok, ok...sorry"

"No, its ok…it's just getting on my nerves. I know he likes me…but what if I like some one else? Or I just don't want to go out with him…"

"Got it"

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt. The first years went with McGonagall and the rest of the students filed into the Great Hall and took their seats. Flora sat next to Lily on her left side, Amelia to her right. Caitlyn sat across from them. A little ways down sat the marauders. Remus on James' left, Peter on his right. Sirius next to Remus. Once everyone was settled, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"SILLLEENNCCEEE!" The entire hall went silent and his voice softened. "The ceremony will now begin" The Great Hall's door's opened and in flooded the first years. They stood in front of stool with the sorting hat on it. One by one, their names were called and each student was sorted into the house that fit them the best.

Once every student was sorted, and seated, Dumbledore rose again. He gave his usual shpeal about the forbidden parts of the campus and what was expected of each student. He then went on to explain what house points and such were, so that the first years weren't clueless. His speech finally ended.

"Let the feast begin!" he rose his hands and magically, food appeared on the tables. Everyone dug in. Remus looked at Lily from the other end of the table, she didn't notice, but Flora did.

"Aw, that's sweet, he still likes you" she said.

"I know Potter likes me, that prat." Lily replied, taking a bite of pizza that had just appeared in front of her.

"No not Potter. Remus, he's looking at you"

Lily took a sip of Butterbeer. "So? A lot of people look at me"

"No, it's different, look" Lily looked at Remus, who immediately looked away. She shrugged and went back to her plate.

"It's probably a trick. I bet the marauders have it all planned out. Since they know that I still liked Remus over the summer, they think that they can get him to try and get me to like him again so that Potter can get me to go out with him or something" She pointed a finger at Flora.

"Don't point your finger at me!" She laughed and shook a finger at Lily.

"I don't know, I talked to him over the summer and he said he still really likes you Lily" Caitlyn said. She wasn't much of a talker, only with her friends, but she was a major gossiper. All three of them were.

"Gawd, what is it with you two? What if I just wanna be single for a bit? Hmmmm?" Neither of them answered. A moment later, Peter came up to her.

"Hey Evans, Potter wants to know if you would-"

"NO!" All three girls cut him off.

"Let me finish at least…geeze" he said.

"Fine, finish. But quickly please. I don't have time for this" Lily said, turning around to look at him.

"He wants to know if you would like to come sit with us for the rest of the feast…All of you, if you would like."

"Give us a minute" she said. He nodded and started to walk off. "No, No! Stay here."

The three girls huddled over the table and decided that if they were going to go, they would need a plan. They decided to, and had their plan in place.

**The Plan:**

**Lily would be extra flirty with Remus and James although she didn't want to**

**Caitlyn would be flirty with Peter she wanted to do this, she had liked him and he had never noticed her**

**Flora would be flirty with Sirius she didn't mind it, but she would rather James, but they were sort of friends, and she wouldn't try to steal him away from him liking Lily.**

**Be flirty, but don't accept any date offers.**

**If one of them is being too forward, slap him in the face.**

**Don't be stupid.**

Caitlyn saw Peter tapping his foot on the ground, waiting. James, Sirius and Remus were looking at him, as if to ask "well are they coming or not" he shot a look back that said "they're doing one of those huddles where they decide everything." The boys laughed and continued to wait for the girls.

"We'll go" The girls all said. And they stood up and walked to where the marauders were sitting.

**Authors Note: Hehe, hope you liked it! Don't worry, not much will happen with Lily and Remus. And be patient my children, Lily and James will eventually get together…I don't know when…but they will. **

**REViEW :**


	2. Feast, Prank, Flashback, Breakup, Sunset

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my characters, my sense of humor, and my prankster mind. I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Don't sue.**

**Authors Note: I hope you liked my last chapter : it was fun to write. Now…what happened at the table with 4 marauders and 3 girls. Well 4 but 1 isn't there at the present time I hope you like this chapter. Sooo sorry for the really long flashback, but it had to be there.**

"Er, where's Amelia?" Sirius asked before leading the girls to the marauders.

"Oh, she's snogging Pete in a broom closet in a 5th floor corridor." Flora said casually.

"Gottcha." He replied. _I didn't think Amelia was the snogging type. She doesn't look like it. Hmmm maybe I should…_ His thoughts were interrupted by James.

"Sirius! SIRIUS! EARTH TO SIRIUS!" he shouted.

"Huh? What? Oh. Right" and with that, he sat down. Flora sat next to him. Lily sat between James and Remus, and Caitlyn next to Peter. She wasn't too happy to have to flirt with Peter, but if she had to she had to, and that was the end of it.

"So how are you lovely ladies doing today?" Remus asked.

"Pretty good" all the girls said.

"You look especially lovely today Lily" James commented.

She blushed a bit but didn't notice, and thanked him. She then looked at Remus.

"Remus, what are you doing tonight?" she asked seductively. James looked at her in a weird way, but went on eating. He thought on that a minute.

"Just hanging out with the marauders darling why? You wanna do something?" He asked, equally seductive. _I wonder if he knows this is a scheme…_Lily thought.

"Just wondering, and no, I have something else going on" she then turned to James "What about you Potter? What are _you_ doing tonight" she looked at him, who turned and looked her straight in the eye. "Dreaming about snogging you Miss Evans" he answered. She leaned into him, and got close enough to kiss. If James wasn't so shocked, he would have kissed her. "Prat" she whispered, and then took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Lily looked over to see Flora flirting majorly with Sirius. Sirius looked like he was lost in a trance in her violet eyes. Flora caught Lily's glance and snickered, tossing her beautiful brown hair that was slightly wavy and fell a little past her shoulders. Sirius was giving into her vibrant violet eyes and hair.

"W-will y-you g-g-go t-to Hogs-s-me-eeade w-with m-me?" he managed to get out. Flora was messing with his hair. She was quite the flirter but she was shocked, she didn't think that she was going to be asked out by the prank playing Sirius Black.

She laughed, "Oh, Sirius, I think you forgot that you were suspended from Hogsmeade on the train for changing Serverus Snape into a spider then scaring _me _with him. But I would have loved to." She reminded him of the incident on the train and gave him a bitch glare that she and her friends called the "cheerleader glare" as soon as she did this she saw the grin fade on Sirius's face.

"Oh, right, sorry 'bout that." He apologized and gave her the famous marauder puppy dog pout that he _tried _to use to get him out of trouble or when he was getting glared at by a certain violet eyed witch, it didn't always work.

"Oh, don't give me that look Sirius Black" She slapped him on the arm and went back to eating her vegetarian meal.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn's flirting with Peter wasn't going too well. See, Caitlyn never really liked Peter all that much. He was she with mousy hair and never really talked to anyone besides the marauders, and even with them he didn't talk much.

"Er, Lily, can I talk to you for a minute…? In the corridor?" She asked looking over at her best friend.

"Yeah sure" Lily turned to Remus and James and told them that she would be back in a minute. Remus gave a reluctant nod. When Lily stood up to leave, she felt James grab her arm.

"Don't leave me Lily!" He pleaded giving her the famous marauder grin. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back you big papoose." She snickered at the name she had just called him, pulled her arm out of his grasp, and turned on her heel to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Remus," he turned to his brainy friend, "what's a papoose?" Remus doubled over laughing.

"Why do you want to know?" he said between giggles.

"Lily just called me a 'big papoose' and I wanted to know what it means" Remus started laughing harder.

"A papoose is a…" he couldn't stop laughing, he was even snorting, and Remus Lupin did not snort. "Sorry…" he tried to control his laughter, "It's that thing that women carry their babies in, that straps over their shoulders and it holds the baby in front of them, Lily called you that! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" He started to laugh harder and James hit him in the head. But James had to admit, that was a pretty good insult.

Lily opened the big oak doors of the Great Hall and saw Caitlyn standing before her.

"What's up?" Lily asked. Caitlyn sighed before answering.

"Well you see I can't exactly flirt with Peter when he never says anything. He just kinda sits there and fidgets with anything he can find." Lily nodded, knowing what her friend was going through.

Just then, James came bursting thought the Great Hall doors stretching his arms out to Lily.

"Lily! Lily, come back! Oh how I am missing you so! I can't live with-"He was cut off by Lily smacking him in the back of the head. James stood startled while rubbing his head. Lily whispered something into Caitlyn's ear that James couldn't hear.

"I really wish he would just sod off, he's being a tad bit clingy" Caitlyn nodded at Lily's comment.

"I'm coming James, just give me a few minutes!" She faked a sweet smile. James looked impatient, but nodded and went back to the Great Hall.

"So about Peter…" Caitlyn went on.

"Er, right. You don't have to do anything with him anymore. I've always found him quite odd myself." The girls laughed and returned to the Great Hall. When they sat back down in their seats by the boys, they all looked at each other and smiled a mischievous smile. They put their wands together and muttered a few words. Instantly, the Great Hall filled with screams.

Looking around the room, everyone was in shock. All of the girls, including the professors, were in their favorite bra, their house PJ bottoms, and fuzzy pink slippers. The boys sported no shirt, their house boxers, and the same fuzzy pink slippers, and their hair was dyed purple. Although everyone was infuriated, the Slytherin's had it the worst. The boys had snakes in their boxers and the girls in their bras.

"JAMES-BLOODY-POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Lily screeched.

"Start of year prank, Lily m'dear." He said nonchalantly, trying to hold back his laughter of Lily's pink bra with a fuzzy white dog on one side.

Sirius looked over at the professors table and doubled over in laughter when he saw Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Oi! Minerva! You look smashing in your blue and brown polka dot brassiere my darling!" At that comment, Minerva McGonagall gritted her teeth.

"One: How long does this little prank of yours last? And 2. Misters Potter, Pettigrew, Black, and Lupin, in my office after the feast!"

Sirius stood and shrugged his shoulders, "two days tops" and sat down.

Remus stood. "But Professor! I have to see Professor Dumbledore after the feast with Miss Evans to discuss Head duties!"

"You are excused Mr. Lupin, but I am very disappointed in you."

"But Professor I have to-" James and Sirius were cut off.

"No excuses, the three of you, in my office, after the feast. No getting out of it, Mr. Lupin only got excused because he has Head duties to attend to."

Flora was livid. "YOU FLIPPIN' MARAUDERS! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She was obviously upset because she was wearing an orange strapless bra with silver rhinestones.

James just laughed at her comment. "Yeah but seeing Dumbley-Door in his purple boxers with shiny silver stars is pretty funny if you ask me."

Flora looked at Dumbledore and started laughing. He looked a little too comfortable. He had his pink slippered feet on the tabled, leaning back in his chair and munching on a Pumpkin Pasty. But of course he had an entire bowl of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans in front of him. All in all, he looked pretty pleased, even if his hair was purple.

"JAMES POTTER I AM GOING TO KILLLLL YOUUUU!" Lily screamed, reaching for her wand.

"Lily darling, you know you love me" He said feebly.

"JAMES I BLOODY HATE YOU…you...you… you PRAT! THIS IS ALMOST AS BAD AS WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND FLORA WHEN WE WERE ON VACATION OVER THE SUMMER!"

----------_FLASHBACK **A/N: sorry the Flashback is extremely long, I was going to make it a separate chapter but it didn't fit right. So I had to do it this way. Sorry if it gets confusing afterwards. **_----------

_James and Sirius were on vacation with James's parents in Italy. They had not known Lily and Flora were in the same hotel that they were staying in until James spotted the girls tanning by the enormous pool._

"_PADFOOT! PADFOOT! LILY AND FLORA ARE HERE!" He screamed, running into his hotel room to find Sirius in his boxers rocking out to muggle music._

"WHAT!"

"_I saw them tanning by the pool! This is perfect pranking opportunity. As long as they don't know we're here, they won't know it was us!"_

"_Oi! This is PERFECT! Now all we have to do is think of a good prank to do to them!"_

_James got an evil look on his face. "I think I have the perfect plan."_

_Sirius tilted his head, looking like a puppy. "What is this idea of your Prongsie?" he said, scratching his chin, as if he had a beard._

"_Well…" He went on to explain his plan and look very pleased with himself for thinking up such a good prank._

_After getting all of the details of the prank, the boys snuck into the girls hotel room and were pleasantly surprised to find that they were in the shower the hotel room was huge, and had two showers, they were not in the same shower. Get your mind out of the gutter._

"_Padfoot, you get Flora's, I'll get Lily's, and get the bathroom too." James whispered. Sirius nodded and snuck off into the bedroom to find Flora's suitcase, James immediately went to the bathroom that Lily was in, grabbed what he needed, and snuck off to get Lily's suitcase while Sirius got what he needed from Flora's bathroom. _

_Just as the marauders were getting ready to leave the girls' room, they heard both showers turn off. _

"_Prongsie we gotta hurry!" _

_They ran out of the girls' room, but were still sure that they were as quiet as possible. _

_They ran to their own room and hid the suitcases and "stuff" they had gotten from the bathroom. I'm sure you've probably figured out what it is by now_

_Unknown to Sirius, James had put in an invisible video camera that he had hooked up to a muggle computer. _

"_Come on let's use the invisibility cloak to see how they react!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping on the bed._

"_No need Padfoot, come see." He pressed a button on the computer and an image of the girls' room came into view. Sirius stared at the screen shocked._

"_W-What? DUUUUDE! PRONGSIE HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" He had obviously never used a muggle computer. Neither had James, but he had heard Lily talking about it, and figured it out._

_A scream was heard by two people, obviously girls, and before James could answer Sirius, both of their heads whipped around to see the screen. _

_Seconds later, both Flora and Lily had appeared on the screen wrapped in light pink towels. They stood facing each other looking infuriated. _

"_Are your clothes gone too?" Lily asked Flora. She nodded in response. "I guess we'll just have to find something else to wear, but that was my favorite shirt."_

_Both girls walked to where their suitcases were before the boys took them. Once again, simultaneous screams were heard. By this time, James and Sirius were rolling on the floor laughing. _

"_AHHHH!" Lily's face was as red as her hair._

"_Who could have done this?"_

"_I think I might know." Lily went to the phone and called the service desk downstairs. The video camera didn't reach where the girls were now, and their voices were out of reach to hear._

"_Damn it" James cursed "We can't see what their doing anymore"_

"_Hello, Is there something I could help you with today?" the concierge said smoothly. _

"_Yes, actually" Lily said in her sweetest voice possible for the situation that she was in. "I am here to find my best friends family I am vacationing with them this summer, but I had something going on with my family and I had to meet them here… they said that they were in a hotel in Rome, but they never said which one, could you tell me if the Potter family is here, and if so, could I get a key to their room?"_

"_Why yes certainly" the man said in a casual tone "they are in room 547 how far away are you from our hotel?" _

"_I think I am about 5 minutes or so, if my directions are correct."_

"_Okay ma'am, I will have an extra key waiting for you, I do believe that the Potter family has just left. Would you like me to tell them to wait for you?" James' parents were going for dinner at a fancy restaurant and told James and Sirius to stay out of trouble._

"_Oh no it's perfectly alright, I have already talked to them, they said to get the key and get some rest."_

"_Ok miss, I will have your key waiting for you"_

"_Thank you" Lily hung the phone up trying her best not to laugh. She turned to Flora and told her everything, that the Potter's were in the same hotel and knowing them, they were the ones that had taken their clothes. She also told Flora that she would be able to get the key and barge into their room. Flora laughed, but then realized that Lily couldn't just go downstairs wrapped in a towel._

"_Shit, OH! I know! I'll just use some of mum's clothes, they can't be _that _big." Lily walked over to her mothers suitcase and opened it, trying to find the smallest article of clothing that looked appropriate for her to wear. It was one of the fanciest hotels and she couldn't wear something that casual. She spotted her mothers red dress, and looked at the size._

"_Perfect"_

"_Lily, you can't! That's your mum's good red dress!" _

"_Oh Flora please, chill out. Hold on." Lily called her mothers cell phone and explained her situation. She asked if she could simply wear the red dress to get the key and then put it back. Her mother agreed as long as nothing happened to the dress. _

"_See, I told you she wouldn't mind. I'll get the key, and come back up here so we can get you some fancier clothes, since we have to travel a bit around the hotel, we can't go in anything that casual the only time anyone wore anything casual was if they were going out of the hotel to somewhere that wasn't very fancy; we can shrink them temporarily if we have to." Flora nodded and told Lily to be careful getting the key, and not to damage anything. Lily nodded and slipped on the dress. Flora gaped at her "Whoa" _

"_What?"_

"_You look so amazing"_

"_Too bad it's only for little while" Lily put on her mothers red, strappy high heels and grabbed her mothers black dress purse, for a little contrast in color. She took the elevator down to the second floor and took the stairwell one floor down so that she could sneak out the side door with out anyone noticing and go through the front door, so it didn't look suspicious. Since it was about 3 o' clock in the after noon, Lily had put on her oversized sunglasses and a pair of pearls and diamond earrings. She looked stunning. She walked around to the side of the hotel and made sure her hair was perfect and her make up was in tact and she didn't look like she just threw something on. She was satisfied and walked to the front of the hotel, and opened the door. The entire lobby turned and gasped, Lily didn't even look seventeen, she looked more like nineteen or twenty. All the men that looked her age or at least the age she looked stared in awe at the beautiful girl standing in front of them. _

_She smiled sweetly as she slowly took off her sunglasses and walked to the concierge desk._

"_Hello, I am Lily, best friend of the Potter's, I called a few minutes ago about getting a key because they were out." She said in the sweetest voice, but still trying to hide the fact that she was a guest at the hotel already. _

"_Yes," the concierge said "here is the key, go up to the fifth floor and it is down the hall to your right. Do you have any luggage miss?" _

Oh crap I didn't think about that! _Lily thought._

"_Oh, it's all in my car. I'll get it, it's quite alright." She lied._

"_Only if you're sure miss" the man at the desk said. Lily nodded and made her way to the elevator. As she stood waiting for it to come down from the tenth floor, a man that looked like her was about twenty came up to her._

"_Hello gorgeous" he said smoothly, seemingly a little drunk._

"'_ello." Lily looked up to see what floor the elevator was on, it was now on 5 and coming quickly down._

"_Can I escort you to your room and maybe stay a while" the man said looking a little woozy._

"_Er, no thank you, my boyfriend is meeting me here soon…" she lied again, desperately waiting for the elevator to arrive. When the door finally opened, Lily was happy to find that no one was in it. The man tried to get in the elevator, but Lily threatened to step on his foot with her high heel and he stomped off. Everyone in the room watched her leave the lobby and go up the elevator. Lily even heard some whispers while she was there, but didn't think she looked _that _good._

_She finally reached the floor that her room was on and quickly walked to her room, knocking on the door so that Flora could let her in._

"_Did you get it!" she asked eagerly. _

"_Yep, now all we have to do is get you dressed a little more appropriately and then surprise our little visitors. I still can't believe they did this." Lily went on to explain everything that happened while she was in the lobby while Flora conjured a blue dress. She looked lovely, but Lily looked better, Flora even admitted it herself. After a few minutes of getting ready, the girls made sure they had their own key, and the marauders. They walked to the elevator and took it down to the fifth floor they were on the seventh to show the marauders that they knew what was going on. _

_Lily and Flora smirked as they slid the electronic card, that was the hotel key, through the slider and the door unlocked._

"_Who could that be, my parents aren't due back for a few more hours." James said getting up to see who was at the door. _

"_Hello boy's" the girls said in unison "I believe you stole something of ours" Flora said, searching their room for their suitcases. She finally found them under James' bed and pulled them out. _

"_Wow, Lily, you look absolutely gorgeous." James complimented her, a genuine compliment, and a true one as well._

"_Shove off James, you stole our clothes! HOW DARE YOU! What exactly possessed you?" She was angry, but kept her composure._

"_I don't really know, just the fact that I would be able to see you in a light pink towel" James snickered._

"_WHAT! YOU SAW THAT?" both girls screamed._

"_Oh shit." James cursed, trying to hide the computer screen. Both girls pushed him aside and saw their room, clear on the screen. _

"_JAMES BLOODY POTTER! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" Lily yelled, hitting him on the head with the biggest thing she could find, which was a dictionary on a shelf. _

"_Ouch, guess I deserved that." _

"_Yes you did, and you do to Sirius!" She hit him on the head as well and he yelped in pain._

"_Hey it was all James' idea!"_

"_WE DON'T BLODDY CARE! YOU TOOK PART IN IT!" both girls said together again. They spent so much time together that it became some kind of habit to say things together. They got their suitcases and started walking to the door._

"_Don't try anything else on us while you're here. And watch your back when we get back to school" Flora scowled at the boys and walked out. Lily gave them a glare and followed suit._

"_BY THE WAY YOU LOOK STUNNING LILS!" James called after her._

"_YOU TOO FLORA!" Sirius said._

_They shut the door and burst out in full laughter._

_-------End Flashback _**A/N: Again, sorry for such a long flashback but I had to put it there.**

James and Sirius couldn't stop laughing when Lily brought up the hotel incident.

"You have to admit that was a pretty good prank, and you looked **_hot_** in that dress Evans" James said, uncontrollably laughing.

"Why thank you Potter, but I am INFURIATED!" Her face was as red as her hair. She tried to stomp out of the Great Hall, but Remus grabbed her arm, she looked at him apologetically and he realized his grasp on her arm. Flora was trying to make Sirius stop laughing, but it wasn't helping much, she was pretty mad herself, but she didn't have as bad of a temper as Lily did. Lily walked out of the Great Hall, to go to her dormitory and read, she full anyway, and told herself that she was going on a diet because she was getting 'a bit of a belly' as she called it. It would be a healthy diet, no crash dieting or skipping meals, it was only to lose a few pounds. She sat by the window as the sun started to set and watched the sun start to go down. She then decided that she was going to go by a lake that only a few people knew about in the Forbidden Forest that was at a clearing where you could see the sunset and it was beautiful. She had taken off her robes when she had entered her dorm, so she grabbed them again and threw them on. She didn't want any one to see her so she pulled the hood of her robes over her head and walked out of her dorm, book in hand. When she got to the first step to go down to the common room, she walked back to her dorm and put her book down. Then proceeded to go by her favorite spot at the Lake, knowing no one would be there to bother her.

-------_Meanwhile-------_

Amelia and Pete were in an empty classroom at the time of the marauders prank. They were surprised to see what their new outfits were, but didn't stop snogging.

"Hmmm, I don't mind your new outfit" Pete whispered, kissing her neck. Amelia giggled and sighed happily.

"Stupid marauders, never knowing what they are getting themselves into." Pete went on. Amelia pulled away.

"Hey, are you saying that you don't like them?"

"Well, they're the biggest trouble makers, I can't say I'm that fond of them." He said, trying to get Amelia to kiss him again. She pushed him away again.

"They're my friends! And if you don't like my friends….then I'm sorry Pete… but I can't go out with you. I'm not going to give up my friends to have a boyfriend." And with that, Amelia walked out of the empty classroom to join her real friends in the Great Hall to get something to eat. After her snogging session she was pretty hungry. She asked Caitlyn where Lily was and she told her that she had left because of the prank and getting upset with James. Since she had known Lily for over seven years, she understood and shrugged it off.

When a third year had walked out of the Great Hall to go somewhere, Remus looked over and through the opened door saw a girl with red hair walking out of the castle, with the hood of her robes pulled over her head.

**A/N: Will Remus follow Lily? Or will he tell everyone that she was walking out of the castle? Hope you liked it!**

**.R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	3. Ruby and Prongs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters you don't recognize, my sense of humor, and my prankster mind.**

**A/N: Hope you liked t he last chapter. The prank during the summer was from a dream that I had. I hope you like this chapter. I think you'll be surprised. :**

Remus watched as the hooded girl run to the front doors of the castle and stop. She stood for a moment, seemingly thinking about whether to exit or not. She reluctantly opened the door, and stepped out, but sat down on the first step of the stairs that led up to the castle.

"Reeemmmuusss…Moooonnnnyyyyy" Remus snapped out of his trance when Sirius started shaking him.

"Huh? What? What do you want Padfoot?"

"What were you looking at; you were in some kind of trance." Amelia said, looking at him curiously. _Oh shit, I looked like I was in a trance? I can't still love Lily, James has been in love with her since he's seen her, oh man, what am I gonna dooo? I bet it doesn't even matter that I still like her, I mean I bet she's moved on." _Remus thought to himself.

"Oh, erm, nothing…just…thought I saw something." He said sounding confused about his answer. He looked over at James who had done nothing since Lily had left the table. James knew that it was his fault that she left, and he had been in these kinds of situations before and it didn't help much when he tried to talk to her, it only made things worse.

"You sure, you look like you want to do something but something's holding you back," said James, tapping him on the head. Remus slapped him and put his head in his hands.

"I dunno" he started playing with his food and wondered if Lily was still on the steps "Hey James…If you saw something that happened to a girl that your best friend liked but you liked too…and your best friend wasn't going after her…would you go after her yourself?"

James had to think about it a minute, he looked a little startled at the question and didn't know how to answer. "Well, I dunno. I guess I would. Why do you ask Moony?" Remus looked up and nodded.

"Just wondering." He shrugged and started twirling his fork, debating whether to go after Lily. "I'll be right back."

He got up and jogged out of the Great Hall to find Lily. When he got to the steps that she was sitting on moments before, she wasn't there. It was still a little bit light outside, and he could see that she was running towards the forest, her hood and fallen when she had started running. As he started running after her, he felt someone grab his shoulder. At first he thought that it was Professor McGonagall but turned to see that it was James.

"Where are you going mate? It's not the time of your month for your Furry Little Problem."

"It's nothing James, just go back to the Great Hall, I saw something and I want to see what it is."

"Well I'm going with you, besides after this I think I'm going to check on Lily, she seemed really upset."

"No Prongs, I really think I should do this on my own."

"Moony, no I'm going with you."

Remus looked towards the forest and realized that he was losing sight of Lily. Before he could protest any more, he started to break into a run.

"Fine, but if you can't keep up I'm not stopping to wait for you."

James didn't respond, but started running after Remus.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I told you I saw something and I want to know what it is, now be quiet."

From that moment James said nothing, but only followed Remus deeper into the forest.

------------

Lily felt like she was being watched. She stopped for a moment and turned around but saw no one there. She started walking, but still felt like someone was watching her. She broke out into a run but stopped because she thought she heard voices. As soon as she stopped, the voices stopped. She cautiously looked around again, but didn't see or hear anyone.

-----------

Remus made James be quiet as they followed Lily through the forest. James finally knew what was going on, Lily had run out into the forest and Remus was going after her. _But why didn't he want me to come? That's quite selfish of him. He knows that I love Lily like no other girl I've ever met. Why is he holding me back? Does he still like her? No way. Can't possibly be. _James thought to himself as he and Remus hid behind a tree. Remus knew that they were close to the Lake that Lily was going to; he had been there with her before and knew that it was one of her favorite places to go.

For a moment, James and Remus had lost sight of the red head, but soon saw her again when she started running once more. But all of a sudden, in mid run, she almost disappeared. _Oh no, she can't be _apparating_. Please don't apparate Lily, please don't. _Remus thought. Of course she wasn't. Although she had past her apparation test, she wasn't that comfortable with it yet.

Remus knew that they were getting closer to the lake, and saw a flash of black before him. He knew it wasn't a human. No human could run that fast. He tried to find the black blur again and saw it heading towards the lake. _Oh no, whatever that thing is, if it's dangerous it will hurt Lily!_ Remus thought.

He started sprinting towards the black blur, James in tow.

"Isn't this dangerous Moony?" he asked.

"If you're scared you can go back to the castle." Remus said, very seriously. James stood for a moment and looked back towards the way out of the forest towards the castle. He couldn't decide. Save Lily from danger, or go back to the castle. (Big ego much? I think so.) But eventually, he decided that he was going to save Lily from the monstrous thing that was running after her.

Remus got to the Lake first. He looked around and Lily was no where in sight. He looked up into the trees around the lake, thinking that she might have climbed one to get away from everything that had been going on and to see the sunset. Remus agreed with her, Serenity Lake was the most beautiful place to watch the sunset. As he looked up, he saw the 'black blur' that he had seen only a few moments ago. He saw that it had beautiful green eyes, and silent tears coming out from them. It was on a low branch in the tree, with its large paw barely touching the water.

James and Remus both backed up behind a tree so that the Black Panther couldn't see them. Unknown to them, the panther already had, but didn't move.

"James, you have to change into Prongs and see what that Panther is up to. We need to find Lily. I know she was coming here, and she isn't here." Before Remus could say anymore, James had already started changing into a Stag.

James, now Prongs, walked carefully over to the Panther, and bent his head down to look into its eyes. The Panther was startled, and looked up, almost falling out of the tree. She looked up into the Stag's bright blue eyes, and started to get lost in them. When Prongs started talking to her when he was in his animal form, the Panther was startled once more, not knowing what to do.

"Have you seen a girl with red hair and a black cloak around here?" he asked. The Panther looked up immediately.

"I think so…why do you ask?" It said lazily dragging its paw through the water. Prongs could tell that it was a girl.

"I was just looking for her; I don't want her to get hurt. What's your name anyway?"

The Panther stopped dragging her paw through the water for a moment, as if to be thinking.

"Call me Ruby" She said casually, before putting her paw back into the water, it was soothing for her.

"Ruby, are you an animaegus?" Prongs asked circling her.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Ruby said quickly, almost too quickly.

"I dunno, you remind me of someone I know"

"Oh, really…"

"Yeah, so are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

------------_Back at the Castle-----------_

"How do you think Lily's doing?" Amelia asked Caitlyn.

"She's probably at her window reading or outside watching the sunset" Flora leaned in and told them. She was the only one that knew Lily was an animaegus; she knew that Lily went to the lake to transform. Before Remus told the marauders about his 'furry little problem' Lily had found out and offered to help him. He refused her help with it, but Lily became one anyway. No one but Flora knew.

"Sirius, where did James and Remus go?" Caitlyn asked him.

Sirius looked up briefly from chowing down a bag of marshmallows and looked at her. "I oono. Hes shed shoomshing aboot sheeing shoomshing band bolloowing bit." He replied, mouth full of food. The girls looked at him in disgust and turned to Peter.

"What did he say?" Caitlyn and Flora asked in unison.

"Well…" He said shyly, turning bright red, obviously not talking to girls that often. Flora looked down and realized that her bra was falling down slightly, she pulled it up and looked at Peter for a reply, "I think he said: 'I dunno. He said something about seeing something and following it' I think they ran out of the castle." Flora looked up. _Oh no, what if they see her transform, I'm sure that's where she went. CRAAAP!" _she thought.

"Er, I'll be right back, I'm gonna check on Lily." She said, getting up and letting her hand rub Sirius' back slightly. He watched her walk out of the Great Hall, not hearing anything else. The other girls shrugged, knowing that Lily would be upset but would get over it. A lot of people in the Great Hall were still fuming from the marauders prank, laughing at girls bras, and seeing their boyfriends in their boxers. It was quite funny. Most people were laughing at Professor Slughorn, who looked very nervous, and trying to escape the Great Hall, but every time, Dumbledore would tell him to sit back down, no matter how embarrassing his clothing was. You see, he was clad in his whitey tighties, that weren't so white. They had brewing potions on them. Everyone in the Great Hall was amused, and even Professor McGonagall was laughing, which was a change for the Marauders to see.

The Marauders had also put some sort of protection on each person, so that they couldn't take off their clothing, or put anything on over it. It would also protect their outfits to not get wet when they showered.

Amelia looked over at Sirius who had already eaten half a bag of marshmallows. He had now decided that he was going to melt chocolate frogs and drizzle the marshmallows with it. Amelia, Caitlyn and Peter all started laughing when they saw Sirius' face. He was covered in chocolate from his chin to his ears.

"Bwaht?" he asked through a mouthful. The girls shook their heads. "Nothing Sirius, nothing" they said, not wanting to tell them that he had chocolate all over his face. He liked to hear people laugh, but not when it was at him, they figured that they would give everyone something hilarious to laugh about.

Sirius looked at the bag of marshmallows he had conjured up. He realized that the bag was empty, and conjured another bag up, along with melted chocolate. The girls watched, dazed, as Sirius ate 5 bags of marshmallows in 15 minutes.

"I think that's a new world record" Peter said half laughing, trying not to spit Pumpkin Juice out of his nose. Sirius saw him doing this and realized that he was quite thirsty after all the marshmallows. He took a swig of Pumpkin Juice and decided that instead of trying _not_ to get Pumpkin Juice up his nose, he was going to _get _Pumpkin Juice to come _out _of his nose.

Everyone surrounding him started laughing as he smiled his famous charming grin. He finally achieved his goal and sot Pumpkin Juice in Peter's face.

"OWWW! IT BURRNSS! IT BURRRRNNNSS!" He screamed, running around the Great Hall like a lunatic.

"MR. BLACK! MAY I ASK WHAT ON EARTH YOU ARE DOING!" Professor McGonagall asked him, anger in her voice.

"Er, Professor, he shot Pumpkin Juice out of his nose, and he's saying it burns…" Peter said, being careful as not to make McGonagall any angrier than she already was.

_-----------------At the Lake with Prongs, Ruby, and Remus ------------------_

"What do you mean I'll find out soon enough, I'd like to know now!" Prongs told Ruby impatiently. Ruby got down from the tree and started slowly walking around the lake.

"Well, lets see, you disrupted me watching a peaceful sunset, _on my own. _And come to think of it, I don't know who you are either. So unless you're willing to tell me who you are, considering I've never seen a stag in this Forest before, you won't know who I am."

Prongs started to follow her, but thought twice about it and decided that he would wait a few moments before he did. "What if I don't want to show you who I am?"

Remus watched this in amusement. It was so like James to start trying to confuse the poor panther. If he could have he would have changed into an animaegus himself and tried to see who it really was.

"I can see where this is going," said Ruby lazily, "You're going to confuse me to try and get me to tell or show who I really am," she looked into the stag's bright blue eyes and started to get lost in them, "But it won't work on me." She tore herself away from his glance and went back to the tree that she was on moments ago, and climbed back onto the same branch. Only this time, she started to play with some of the leaves on the ground instead of getting lost in thought by dipping her paw in the water.

"Oh no, you have me all wrong, see I was just asking what if I didn't want to tell you. That's all" he said circling her. _Hmm, should I splash her with water to get her to talk? _He thought to himself, his thought was interrupted by the panther talking again.

"Hmm, but then that would say that you weren't listening, because I already answered your question in my little … explanation. I said that I wasn't going to show you who I was if you weren't willing to show yourself. So I guess we'll never know then."

"Oh, right. Well, I can't show you who I am." Prongs said matter-of-factly.

"Well why not?"

"Because if you are some one that wants to get me in trouble, you could turn me in for being an animaegus illegally."

"I won't get you in trouble, I'm illegal too." Ruby said shyly. Prongs looked at her in a way that his bright blue eyes absorbed the bright blue color of the lake, but he looked shocked. He didn't think they're were any other illegal animaegus at Hogwarts besides him, Sirius and Peter.

Prongs stopped and thought for a moment before telling Ruby that he would be right back. He pranced off behind a tree, and Ruby lay on a branch her paw once again in the water. _I wonder if he's changing or just going to the loo…hmmm_. She thought.

-----Behind the tree------

Prongs transformed back into James so he could talk to Remus.

"Mate, what do I do? Do I tell her who I am or do I keep it a secret like she is? I know she won't tell anyone, I'm pretty sure I can trust her."

"Only if you want to James, you never know who this could be…it could be a professor for all we know."

"It can't be. It's a student, she's illegal, and she goes to Hogwarts."

"Tell her, mate, it could be a good thing."

James changed back into Prongs and walked out from behind the tree. When he got back to Ruby, he had noticed that she had fallen asleep while laying in the tree. He nudged her gently with his antlers to try and wake her. She stirred a bit in the tree and he noticed that more of her paw was in the water and that she was slipping. He gently poked her again and realized that she was slipping more. He bent down low to the ground so that when she fell, she would fall onto him. As soon as he was settled, sure enough, Ruby fell right on top of him.

"Whoa, sorry about that, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep."

"It's alright, I caught you." Prongs stated with a glimmer in his eyes.

"T-t-thanks"

"No problem" He got up and trotted to the other side of the lake. Ruby followed him, and he turned to look at her.

"Are you going to show me who you are?" she asked.

Prongs looked reluctant for a moment but started changing back into James. Once he had finished, Ruby's eyes visibly widened.

"Ok, I changed…" James said, running a hand through his already messy hair. Ruby was so startled; she didn't think that James Potter was the gorgeous stag that was standing before her moments ago. James walked up to her and started stroking her back. Ruby all of a sudden broke into a run and headed back towards the castle. James ran behind the tree and got Remus so they could follow Ruby to see who she changed into. But they were obviously too late. They didn't see the panther anywhere when they got out of the woods. Remus spotted Lily sitting by the edge of the Lake and dipping her feet in the water, the giant squid temped to grab her feet.

"Hey, Lily!" Remus called to her. Lily looked up to see James and Remus standing above her.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out of the castle?"

"Er, we just saw someone run out of the castle and we wanted to see who it was, but we couldn't find them. How about you?" James asked.

"Oh, the sunset looked beautiful, I just came out to think, and besides, I don't particularly like having people stare at my chest JAMES!" Lily said, her temper starting to rise. She was still upset about having the boy's pull a prank like that. James stepped backwards, coming out of his trance. He had been looking at Lily and she had seen him. _Crap. _

"You know what else is beautiful, Lily?" James asked. Lily was shooting daggers at him. "You…"

"YOU ARROGANT PRAT! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SAY THAT TO ME WHEN I'M MADE AT YOU?" she said in a huff.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked in a rush.

"NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! I WOULD RATHER DATE A CHOCOLATE FROG!" Remus started pulling James towards the castle but James stood his ground. Lily walked off towards the castle in a huff. James and Remus chased after her, and when they had finally gotten back, they realized that the feast was over and everyone had either gone to bed or was in the common room. They followed Lily and saw her run into the common room. When they had reached the common room, James saw a flash of fiery red hair go up to the girls dorm.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Any ideas on who Ruby is? Idea for her name was from Flora, thank you I hope to get the next chapter up by next week. **

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


	4. Late Night, Early Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. She does. Duh, and if I did own them, I would be richer than the Queen of England, which I'm not. I only own what's mine. If you have a problem with my story, just stop reading, don't sue.**

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter: Ruby's identity won't be revealed till way later. This chapter will mostly be about Lily. Enjoy! **

Lily slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor, leaning against it, and started to cry. Not noticing her friends were in the room, she let everything out. She didn't know why she was crying, whether it was for the fact that James had just asked her out again, or that she was going to be walking around school in her bra for the next two days, or whatever else it was for. As soon as she opened the door, the other girls in the dorm got silent, and didn't start talking again for another five or so minutes when Lily was still crying. They decided that it would be better for her to let what she could out, and then they would talk to her, instead of getting her more upset by talking to her so early after she came in.

"Oh my God, Lily, what's the matter?" Flora said, putting her quill down from writing a letter to her parents. Lily just sobbed harder, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Aw, what's wrong honey?" Caitlyn asked. Lily just got up and moved to Amelia's bed and sobbed into her pillow. Caitlyn, Flora, and Amelia moved chairs around her and rubbed her back. After about ten minutes, Lily fell asleep.

Since it was late, but not too late, the other girls decided to go to the common room to catch up on their summers without waking Lily up. When they got down there, all three pairs of eyes rest on 4 boys, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Hello ladies!" Sirius came over and put his arms around the three girls.

"Hi…" all three girls said, unenthused.

"Can I assist you in any way tonight?"

"Yes, actually" Flora said. Sirius head whipped around.

"Yes?"

"GET OUT OF OUR FACES!" she shouted. Sirius' face fell, and he went over to sit by the other Marauders. The girls had no choice but to it on the sofa across from the marauders. They were reluctant at first, but didn't want to go back to the dorm, so they stayed.

Remus looked up from the book that he had been reading. "How's Lily? She seemed really upset earlier and when we came back up here she ran to her dorm."

"Well…" Amelia started to say, "We don't really know what happened after she ran out of the Great Hall because she wasn't in the dorm, so we assumed she went to the lake. When we saw her there, we knew to leave her alone because we might just make things worse. When she finally came running into the dorm and slammed the door shut and slid down the back of it, we knew there was more to it then just her being mad at you guys for pulling yet another prank. But she wouldn't talk. When she finally moved from the floor to the bed, we sat around her and rubbed her back, and after a little while she fell asleep, so we came down here."

Remus shot daggers at James and Sirius because it was their idea to do the prank, and he knew that he and James had followed her. But they didn't find her in the forest, he figured she just dodged them because she knew that someone was following her, and just went to the lake.

"I wish I could talk to her…" he said, in a whisper.

"What Moons?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing Prongs, nothing"

"Oh come on what did you say?" Caitlyn tried to get it out of him.

"Nothing guys, forget it."

"You still like Lily don't you!" Flora almost literally jumped out of her seat.

"Er, I never said that…"

"Yes, but it's obvious. You said something about her under your breath!" Flora said, sounding excited.

"I never said anything of the sort."

"I don't mind if you like her, if you went out with her again, it would give me more time to see her, and ask her out myself. You know…if you wanted to use her to help me." James said in a hopeful tone.

"James, you are so thickheaded!" Caitlyn shouted.

"I agree" said the other two girls in unison.

"I have to agree with them James, if I'm going to go out with Lily it's going to be because I want to and I like her. Not so that it gets her closer to you again. Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh…yeah"

_------Flashback------_

"_Hey, Lily!"_

"_What do you want Potter?"_

"_Just for you to go out with me!"_

"_No!."_

"_Oh, come on Lilybear! Just one trip to Hogsmeade!"_

"_Potter, I'm going out with Remus, not you, and if you think that just by him dating me it will get me closer to you, you're wrong. Now go study or something." _

_-----End Flashback-----_

Flora and Amelia exchanged knowing glances. Flora whispered something in her ear without anyone seeing.

"James, could I talk to you for a minute?" Caitlyn asked.

"Er, yeah sure. Go ahead."

"Uhm, alone?"

"Right-o."

Caitlyn and James went to a corner of the common room. She went on to talk to him about Lily and what she really expects from him if he really wants her to say yes to going out with him.

"First of all, stop torturing Snape. I know it might be fun or whatever, but Lily hates it."

"I know Lily hates it, but if she knew what Snape was calling her, she would go after him too."

"Oh…and what is he calling her?"

"A…a…mud…a mudblood." James had trouble getting the word out, and hung his head when he finally did. Caitlyn put a hand over her mouth, shocked.

"Does…does he really call her that?"

James nodded his head.

"Oh…wow…but…still don't torture him, Lily hates it. Secondly. At least act mature around her. No pranks and no silly stuff, or at least not to her. You can do them as long as it doesn't involve any people getting hurt or anything like that, and if you do a prank involving the whole school, at least protect your wanna-be girlfriend from it."

James nodded his head again. "You're free to go."

"You know you just sounded like some teacher dismissing from detention, right?"

"Yes, and you would know that oh so well because you're in detention half your life. Now scat, prat."

James hurriedly walked back to the sofa and plopped down.

What he didn't know was that Flora was talking to Remus while Caitlyn was talking to James.

"I think she still likes you, she was talking about you a lot over the summer and how she wanted you back."

"But I don't know if I can trust her again, she almost slipped my deepest darkest secret."

"She was drunk that night, and if you don't want to intervene then let James go out with her and you be miserable… I'm going to bed. Night guys." She walked back up to her dorm to see Lily out of the bed.

"Hey Lils"

"Oh, hey Flora." Lily said sounding like her nose was stuffy.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah…I'm…fine."

"No you aren't. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, seriously, I'm fine. I just woke up and thought I should probably get out of Amelia's bed and head up to the Head's common room and dorms."

"It is…two dorms right? I mean at least two beds?" Lily started to laugh.

"Yes Flora, there are two rooms, one for Head Boy and one for Head Girl. It's really nice; we can decorate it any way we like. It's really lovely."

"Cool. Well, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be at breakfast tomorrow. I think I'm going to see if I can get the reverse spell for this thing. If I can find it I'll give it to you."

"Haha alright. Night Lils!"

"Night Flora!"

The two girls hugged and Lily braced herself to walk down the stairs out of the girls dorms. She walked to the top of the stairs and saw the four boys and two of her friends. She breathed deeply knowing that she would be bombarded with questions to as if she was okay.

Lily took the first step down the stairs and saw Amelia look at her. Noticing Amelia's gaze, everyone else turned to look at her too. She stopped and started to turn back to go back to her friends dorm.

"NO! LILY, WAIT!" James and Remus shouted at the same time. They looked at each other in confusion but shrugged it off.

Sirius turned to Peter, "They both like her, I wonder how this will turn out."

"Another cat fight I assume" Peter told him, in a squeaky voice.

Both Remus and James were standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. Lily still on the first step, stunned.

"Sorry guys, I have to go." She ran down the stairs and tried to push past the two boys, but neither of them let her pass.

"No, you have to talk to us first." James said grabbing her wait and lifting her up.

"POTTER! POTTER, YOU TWAT! PUT ME DOWN!" Lily screamed.

"Not until you talk to us," Remus said calmly. Lily stopped trying to kick her way down. James was thankful for this because he was afraid his 'Oh so amazing' face would be kicked and ruined forever.

"What do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Come with us." James said. Lily's eyes widened as to the thought of what he was going to do to her, but she knew Remus was there and wouldn't let James do anything to hurt her.

"I kind of have no choice, _Potter." _She looked at her friends for some help but she got no sympathy, or help. _Thanks guys._ She thought.

James carried her out of the common room and into an empty classroom. They were getting strange looks from people in the corridors and from the Professors walking around the castle. When they finally got there, Remus closed and put a locking and silencing charm on the room, so no one could get in. When James put Lily down, she merely fell to the floor. She looked up groggily at Remus as if to say "where am I?" Then she looked at James and her eyes widened again.

"What am I doing here? Where did you take me? Whhaaaa?" She sounded very confused, but the boys soon cleared things up for her.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for tonight and the prank, I could tell it upset you, I at least want to be friends, I really like you Lily, but I know you basically hate me, so whatever, Remus?"

"Yeah, uh, I'll just talk to you when I get up to the Head's common room."

"Yeah, that's where I want to go! You could have just let me go, this wasn't necessary. And Potter, I don't really appreciate the apology, you've said that to me many times before and yet you still prank me and the rest of the school. ACT MATURE FOR ONCE!" She was still on the floor and just noticed. "I'm going to bed. Remus, I might be in the common room reading or something, if not, I'll just talk to you tomorrow." She got up and dusted off her robes and took down the silencing and locking charms on the room, and walked out towards the Head's Dorms.

"Well that went well…" James said, messing up his already mused hair.

"Right…I'll go back to the Gryffindor common room for a bit but I'm getting tired."

"Whatever. Let's go."

When they got back to the common room, Peter had gone to bed, and so had the girls. Sirius sat on the couch talking to a brunette, from what Remus could tell, he wanted to snog her, and he didn't even know her name. He also had another bag of marshmallows that he had obviously tried to hide when the brunette walked in. Remus rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to go to catch up with Lily.

James walked up to his dorm and crashed on his bed. _What do I have to do to get her to like me...She's so beautiful and smart, but she doesn't seem to be liking me…I'm smart… not as smart as Remus, but I'm smart! I'm smart enough to think of brilliant pranks! Ughhhh this is the most annoying thing in my life. _He spent another 5 minutes thinking, and drifted off to sleep.

------------

Remus ran out of the common room door and started running to catch up with Lily. When he found her she was sitting in front of the fireplace in the heads common room.

He fidgeted a bit before talking. "Hey Lily…" She didn't look up, and Remus saw a single tear slide down her cheek.

"Um, do you want to go for a walk, or to the kitchens or something?" he asked walking over to her. He sat down next to her and tapped her shoulder, "Lily? Are you ok?" Remus saw another tear slip out of her eyes and down her cheek; he took his thumb and wiped it away. He could tell that she was trying to hold the tears in; she never looked so out of it before.

Remus scooted behind her on the sofa and put his arms around her from behind. Lily rested her head on his shoulder without thinking. Remus smiled to himself and just held her. She started to open up to him a bit and let the tears just fall. She didn't know why she was crying, but it felt good just to let everything out. Soon after, Lily fell asleep in Remus' arms and he kissed her on the top of the head, and soon fell asleep as well.

------------

Both Lily and Remus were awakened the next morning by James and Sirius coming into the head's common room. They had some how figured out the password and got in, although Lily had given the fat man the portrait that they had to go through, dur strict instructions not to let anyone but she and Remus in.

"Aw, look how cute Jamesie!" Sirius joked.

"Yeah…cute…" James said spacing out.

Sirius decided that he was going to wake them up. He conjured two large buckets of freezing cold water and levitated them over Lily and Remus. He was about to let both of the buckets empty their water when he heard Remus speak groggily.

"Don't even think about it Sirius." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Aw man!" Sirius looked defeated but then an evil grin came to his face.

"What are you doing Sirius!" A female voice came from behind him.

"Oh, hey Flora!" he sang.

"Ohh, what are you doing?" She looked over at the two buckets of water still floating over Remus and Lily, James was still spacing out.

"Shhhh" he said to her. He took out his wand again and pointed it towards the two. He muttered something under his breath and the buckets turned over, but nothing was inside of them.

"Oh, good job Sirius. See when you do that you want to make sure that the water is in there." Flora told him, smacking him in the head.

"But, but, it was in there! I dunno what happened!" When he said this, water, freezing cold water, was poured over his head. He looked up, but nothing was there. He looked over at Lily and Remus to find that both of them had evil smiles on their faces. Sirius laughed.

"Good one guys" He walked over to where they were sitting. James had come out of his spacey moment when Sirius got freezing cold water dumped on him. Sirius took off his soaking wet shirt and looked like he was going to ring it out on top of them. When he tried however, no water came out, but it was still dripping wet.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MATE?" He was so confused that he had to sit down. Lily still lay in Remus' arms and almost simultaneously the each opened only one eye. James saw this and started cracking up. Flora was laughing at Sirius and patting his head like he was a dog. Lily sat up and Remus let go of her, realizing what it must look like to James.

"Why are you guys here? And how did you get the password!" Lily said, looking a bit confused as to why they were there.

"Oh, I dunno, I was walking by here with James and said that I wanted a peanut butter spoon with my marshmallows and James said that he liked peanut butter with Oreos, and then the portrait just kinda opened. We've been here ever since."

Lily glared at Flora, "and how did you get in?"

"Oh, they didn't close the portrait door, so I just kinda came in and saw what Sirius was trying to do to you and James was looking all spacey…" When Flora said this they all noticed that James was turning a bit pink and he walked over to one of the windows and stared at the grounds.

"Oh, gottcha. Where are Amelia and Caitlyn?"

"They went to breakfast already; I saw the portrait open so I decided to drop by."

"I see, well, its Saturday so what should we do today? Peter's off somewhere with some Professor doing something. He wouldn't tell me what it was." Sirius said while jumping from one sofa to the other making Remus and Lily quite uncomfortable.

James snapped out of it again and said that they could take a secret way to Hogsmeade or something.

"Or we could torture Snape!" James got an evil look on his face when he turned around.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! YOU KEEP TORTURING HIM FOR NO REASON, POTTER AND I DON'T LIKE IT! AND YOU WONDER WHY I DON'T GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"Lil, calm down." Remus said, taking her arm so that she wouldn't tackle James. Lily struggled but soon gave up because Remus had a strong hold on her. James just smirked. "Is wittle willy standing up for Snivellous?" he said to her in a baby-like voice.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

James smirked again, but then his face got serious, "Evans, if you know what he calls you, you would want to kill him as well."

"I DON'T CARE POTTER IT ISN'T NICE!"

Sirius and Flora were both sick and tired of all the fighting.

"CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET BREAKFAST I'M STARVING!" they both oddly said at the same time. They looked at each other and started cracking up laughing. Sirius popped another marshmallow in his mouth, which added to the 4 he already had in there by the way, these are those really big marshmallows

"Want one?" he asked Flora, holding up the bag. Flora laughed and told him no, that she couldn't handle sweets in the morning.

Lily started laughing at Sirius who looked like a chipmunk. "Fwaut arf buf lafing fat?" He tried to say.

"WHAT?" everyone in the room said at once. Sirius put up one finger, chewed and swallowed.

"I asked what you were laughing at." He finally said, and shoved 3 more marshmallows into his mouth. Everyone laughed and started walking towards breakfast. Along the way, they ran into Snape, Lily walked by casually and tried not to noticed him.

"Filthy mudblood." He called after her. James stepped in front of him, and Lily spun around.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Lily yelled at him, she knew that he called her this behind her back, but she had never believed it because he had never said it to her face.

"You heard me, mudblood." He walked casually up to Lily and punched her in the stomach. She keeled over in pain; it hurt so bad she couldn't think of the spell to ease the pain a bit. Snape had a slight smirk on his face and turned to walk back down to his common room, when he was face to face with James.

"Don't you ever, _ever,_ EVER call her that again." He said in a warning tone. Remus, and Sirius were standing on either side of him shooting daggers at him. Snape laughed again and pushed past them.

"Are you ok Lily?" All three boys asked at the same time. By now she was sitting against the wall holding her bare stomach considering she was still in her bra.

"Yeah" Her voice was coarse and sounded almost like she couldn't talk.

They were right next to the Great Hall and Sirius asked if she wanted to get something to eat or go to the Hospital Wing. She told them that she couldn't walk very well because of the pain in her stomach. Remus and James stood on each side of her and helped her up off the ground. When she tried to walk she stumbled a lot and finally gave in to going to the Hospital Wing.

"I'll go find Peter and tell him where we'll be" Remus and James nodded and decided that they would put both of her arms around each of them and lift her up to carry her. … Yeah, that didn't work so well.

"Ugh, now my stomach _and _arse hurt." Lily complained.

"Well you can't walk so we have to find a way to get you to the hospital." Remus said calmly.

"I can think of an easy solution for that. How about only one of you pick me up and carry me?" She said matter-of-factly. When she said this, James came up behind her and picked her up from her waist.

"NOT LIKE THAT! POTTER! PUT ME DOWN!" James put her down gently with a grin on his face. "I thought you would get what I meant, but I guess I was mistaken."

Remus looked at James, they both knew how she wanted to be lifted, but both of them knew that Remus wouldn't and couldn't because the full moon had just past and he was still feeling the effects. James had no choice. He was quite happy, but Lily was not.

"Potter, what, pray-tell, are you doing?" Lily asked inquisitively as James stood there and put an arm around her back and bent down to lift her legs so he could carry her.

"Lily dear, we both know that Remus is a little weak, he has just gotten over an illness and can not carry anything such as a human being. Now put your arm around my neck or you will be sure to fall." Lily didn't put an arm around his neck, she just scoffed. James said that it was her choice not to grab on when she fell, but she just rolled her eyes. He lifted her up and Lily let out a small yelp in surprise, she instantly grabbed James around the neck.

"Told ya"

"Shut up, Potter."

Remus walked with them to the hospital but did not go in, he knew that Madame Pomfrey would want to treat him for a few of his wounds from a few days ago, so he stood outside and let James carry Lily inside.

--------

Sirius ran into the Great Hall to find that Peter was not at the Gryffindor table. He scanned the table again and realized that his eyes were truly not deceiving him. He looked at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, he wasn't there either. At first he didn't bother to look at the Slytherin table but found himself looking in that direction anyway. Halfway down the table he recognized a plump, mousey haired boy. _Peter? What is he doing at the Slytherin table? _Sirius thought. He was surrounded by other Slytherin's. Among them were, Regulus Black, Lucious Malfoy, and a few others that he recognized. He scowled when he saw one of his friends with his son-of-a-bitch brother. _He's literally a son of a bitch. _Sirius thought. But then again, if Regulus was, so was he, but he didn't like to think about that too much. He hated his parents, his whole family. Then he saw Snape running into the Great Hall with something in his hand. _That's what he must have been running to get._ But he couldn't tell what it was.

Sirius walked right up to where the boys were and stood behind Peter.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"

**A/N: Hope you liked it, kind of uneventful. Sorry it took so long to post. I got sidetracked with school about to start and having a bit of writer's block. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Oh, and I probably won't post until I get 5 reviews sooo…**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


End file.
